Battle of Gombal
by kuntaro
Summary: Permainan unfaedah dan kurang kerjaan yang didalangi Conny membuahkan sebuah konflik di siang bolong.


konnichiwa~

ff ini hasil dari kegabutan dan w mau nyatuin semua gombalan yg w tau, yg tentu aja g semuanya asli buatan w :v

enjoy~

*

"Ibu aku itu, anggun banget pas gendong aku. Kalo kamu, pasti anggun kalo ngegendong anak kita,"

"Aaaaaa co cwiiiitt!"

Di siang yang terik ini, sekumpulan karyawan sedang asyik menghabiskan makan siang di kantin seraya bersenda gurau. Jam istirahat yang di nanti nanti semakin menyenangkan dengan permainan permainan unfaedah bin aneh yang di ciptakan oleh staff gesrek bidang pemasaran ini.

"Yo, selanjutnya Bang Reiner!" seru Conny.

"Gua pilih Ymir aja dah buat di gombalin," kata Reiner. Ymir yang lagi ngunyah Ekkado cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala, pasrah.

"Gue mulai ya," Katanya. "Kamu tau gak perbedaan BBM kamu sama BBM orang lain?"

"Ribet amat, tapi jujur gue gak tau," jawab Ymir.

"Kalo orang lain yang nge ping aku, HP aku yang ngegeter. Kalo kamu, hati dan jiwa aku yang ngegeter,"

"EAAAAAAAA!"

Sontak orang orang bersorak riuh. Ada yang bilang keren, ada juga yang kelewat baper.

"Yak, selanjutnya si abang Direktur Bagian kita, Jean!" teriak Conny.

"Lu kaku banget sih jadi orang," Kata Annie sambil menyikut pelan lengan Jean. "Santai aja napa,"

"Iya nih Jean, perasaan lu belum berpartisipasi ngasih gombalan dari tadi," Bertolt menambahkan dengan bahasa yang sok iye.

Orang orang kembali bertiak riuh, membujuk bujuk direktur muda yang terkenal tegas dan berwibawa itu. Jean menyerah, ia terpaksa memilih Mikasa karena semua karyawan perempuan telah digombali. Tapi Mikasa keliatan cuek cuek aja, diem, ayem sama teriyakinya.

"Gue mulai," kata Jean.

Mikasa mengangguk tanpa melihat wajah Jean. Gitu gitu juga dia takut baper. "Silakan,"

"Jika cinta adalah darah, maka biarkan aku menjadi plasma dan sel sel penyusunnya yang senantiasa beregenerasi tanpa henti, asal tabung pembuluhnya adalah dirimu,"

"NTAAAAPP SOUUUULLLL!"

"Woy Conny," Mikasa tiba tiba mengangkat tangannya dan memberhentikan sorak sorai orang orang.

"I.. Iya, Sa?"

"Cewek boleh ngatain juga gak sih?"

"Maksud lo bales balesan gitu?"

"Iyalah.. Apapun itu,"

"Boleh kok.."

"Oke," Mikasa memulai mode seriusnya. Annie, Ymir, Sasha dan Krysta memulai formasi cheerleader, bahagia karena baru kali ini ada cewek yang mau bales ngegombal.

"GO MIKASA GO MIKASA!"

Mikasa mendesis. "Gue mulai,"

"Silakan," Jean ngegampangin.

"Kamu tau persamaan kamu sama bawang merah?"

"Eh? E.. Enggak tuh,"

"Simpel. Kalian sama sama suka bikin air mata aku tiba tiba jatuh,"

"HEART SHOOOTTTT!"

"Satu sama, saudara saudara!" Conny ngewasit.

"Gue masih punya, Sa," kata Jean nggak terima. "Lo jangan seneng dulu,"

"Silakan, Pak Direktur," ejek Mikasa.

"Kamu tau persamaan kamu sama es krim?"

"Nggak,"

"Sama sama dingin, tapi anehnya disukai banyak orang,"

"GILAAAAAAA!"

"Murahan amat.." Mikasa mencibir dan mengontrol hatinya yang mulai baper. "Tapi gua ada lagi,"

"Apa, sayang?" Goda Jean.

"Kau selalu perlakukan aku seperti lilin,"

"Hah?"

"Kau nyalakan aku ketika gelap gulita. Namun ketika aku habis, kau tinggalkan aku dan kau cari cahaya yang lebih terang,"

"MAMPUSSS!"

"Tapi," Kata Jean. "Kita ini ibarat air dan minyak. Walaupun tak bisa bersatu, tapi masih bisa berdampingan,"

"Kau pecahkan sebuah piring kaca. Apakah piring itu akan menyatu kembali?"

"NANCEEPPPP!"

"BUKAN, GOBL*K! Piring itu akan tercerai berai dan tak akan bisa utuh lagi. Seperti itulah rasa percayaku padamu!" Mikasa termakan emosi.

"SUGOIIIIII!"

"Semakin sengit, saudara saudara!" Conny basah kuyup oleh keringat. Cewek cewek yang cheerleaderan semakin menggila. Iya, baru kali ini ada Gombal Battle di kantor mereka. Padahal sebelumnya baru ada Balap Karung F1 dan lomba Makan Kerupuk Pake Pisau Steak.

"Cih," Jean mengusap peluh. "Satu lagi,"

"Belom nyerah lo?!"

"Belum lah!" kata Jean kemudian melanjutkan. "..Jika diibaratkan, kau adalah perahu yang terus berjalan diantara ganasnya samudra. Namun perlu kau tahu, bahwa aku akan selalu disini menjadi pelabuhan tempat kau singgah,"

"Sialaaaaan, plis dehh Jean!" Rengek Ymir. "Lo buat aja jadi kenyataan!" Krysta, Sasha dan Annie juga udah gak fokus lagi ngejalanin formasi cheerleader, mereka udah tepar karena nge fly berat.

"Tapi.." Mikasa bangkit berdiri, membuat kuping Reiner, Bertolt, Conny, Armin dan Eren menegang (bener nih yang tegang telinganya?? -3-).

"..Jika diibaratkan pula, kau adalah langit dan aku adalah hujan. Langit yang selalu membuang hujan kapanpun ia mau, dan hujan yang dengan bodohnya selalu kembali kepada langit untuk dibuang lagi. Tak bisakah sesekali kau menjadi bumi? Yang selalu menerima hujan kapanpun ia datang.."

"YOU DA REAL MVP!!!!!!!!"

"Kamprett lu, Saaaa!" Conny bercucuran air mata, melambai lambaikan tangannya karena udah nggak kuat ngewasit. Ia memutuskan bahwa hasil Battle kali ini sebanding, karena kedua pihak sama sama kuat.

"Tunggu bentar, Sa," Jean mendesis, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap wajah Mikasa dengan geram. "Jadi secara gak langsung lo bilang kalo gue ini selalu ngebuang lo?!"

"Hah?! Dasar kegeeran! Kata kata kayak gitu kan banyak banget bertebaran!"

"Tapi lo pasti sengaja bilang gitu buat nyindir gue kan?! Emang sebegitu jeleknya kah gue dimata lo?!"

"Kalo iya emang kenapa?! Masalah?! Yang berhak nilai sikap lo itu bukan lo sendiri, tapi orang lain!"

"Sejak kapan gue ngebuang lo?! Sejak kapan gue nyia nyiain lo?!"

"Lo gak akan pernah sadar! Sampe kapanpun juga, lo itu cuma cowok nyebelin yang nggak akan pernah peka!"

Orang orang hanya melongo. Bingung. Baru kali ini pula ada Gombal Battle berujung konflik. Conny udah gak tahu apa apa lagi, dia cuma diem ditempat duduknya ngisep jus jambu. Sementara Ymir, yang dia tahu selama ini Mikasa itu saingannya Jean. Waktu meeting, yang adu mulut ya mereka berdua. Dari list karyawan terbaik, kalo nggak Mikasa yang di posisi pertama, ya si Jean itu. Soal ide dan kepercayaan, Direktur Utama selalu menerima usul dari Jean sekaligus usul dari Mikasa. Hasil penelitian Ymir mengatakan bahwa Jean dan Mikasa sama sama saling mengawasi, dan tak sedikit kemungkinan mereka juga saling... Tertarik.

Yaah, mungkin aja, dibalik rasa iri, dengki, dan perasaan tersaingi itu, akan muncul benih benih cinta yang suatu saat nanti bisa menyatukan mereka berdua. _Only God knows what will happen next._

End*


End file.
